I Don't Wanna Share!
by Crumbelina's Sweet Admirer
Summary: Rancis will share a lot of things. He'll share his candy and kart tools and even his beauty products. But when Cinndon says that he shares a birthday with Rancis, Rancis gets angry. Will he learn to share his birthday? Pairings include Winter Swirl, Pumpkin Taffy, Vanilla Butter, and an OC pairing, Whipped Cinnamon. I don't own Wreck-It Ralph or its characters.
1. It All Starts With Truth Or Dare

Author's Note: Cinndon is owned by Cinndon Sodagard.

* * *

This story starts in the game we call Sugar Rush, which has recently gone through an upgrade. This upgrade came with a few new tracks, faster karts, and the racers looked a lot older, about 15 years old, to be exact.

This upgrade also came with a new racer, and that racer's name is Cinndon Sodagard. He's kindhearted, strong-willed, and really smart. He looks out for his fellow racers, and he most definitely knows how to rock out on the guitar. He also owns a kart detailing shop in the town square, since he's really good at fixing karts and detailing them as well. He also has a bit of a long fuse on him, meaning it takes a lot to make him mad, and when he does get mad, he can act quite sour. He also speaks with a Western accent, making him a hit with some of the female racers, especially his girlfriend, Sticky.

But this story is about what Cinndon shares with another racer. What is that thing he shares with another one of his fellow racers? Read on to find out!

* * *

It was the end of another roster race in Sugar Rush, and tomorrow's roster had already been determined, tomorrow's avatars being Adorabeezle, Cinndon, Sticky, Vanellope, Rancis, Swizzle, Snowanna, Jubileena, and Minty.

The racers were all gathered at Vanellope's castle for a sleepover. This was the first co-ed sleepover Vanellope ever hosted, and she loved the idea of including the guys at her sleepovers, thanks to a suggestion from Snowanna. And of course, all the couples were there.

Vanellope was sitting on the couch with Rancis, snuggled up against him, Cinndon and Sticky were drinking Cokes while talking to Swizzle and Adorabeezle, and Gloyd was obviously trying to get through to Taffyta about a prank gone wrong, but she didn't seem interested.

"Hey, everyone! Wanna play a game?" Snowanna asks as she pulls out an empty Diet Coke bottle.

"What kind of game?" Swizzle replies, turning in Snowanna's direction, Adorabeezle's arms draped over his shoulders.

"Truth or Dare, of course!" Snowanna says, grinning with glee.

"Ooooooh, sounds fun! Come on, Cinndon, I wanna play!" Sticky says, grabbing the hands of the cinnamon racer, who smiles and follows her.

"So, how do we play this kind of Truth or Dare?" Vanellope asks Snowanna.

"Well, someone spins the bottle, and whoever the bottle lands on, the spinner asks the person 'Truth or Dare?', and if they say truth, they have to answer a question about themselves. If they pick dare, they have to do whatever the spinner asks them, no matter how crazy. Sound easy enough?"

"Sounds fun!" Gloyd says, joining the group with a grin on his face, Taffyta following suit.

"Okay, so who wants to go first?" Snowanna asks as she sets the empty bottle on the ground.

"Hold on!" Vanellope says. "Shouldn't we all be in our pajamas first?"

"You're right, Vanellope!" Minty says, smiling.

With that, the guys and girls go into separate rooms to change into their pajamas.

* * *

As soon as the guys are changed, they make their way back to the party area. Swizzle is in a yellow t-shirt patterned with green swirls and blue and indigo striped shorts and Gloyd's in his normal pajamas, which are black pajamas patterned with candy corn. Rancis is wearing a short-sleeved chocolate brown pajama top, orange-and-yellow striped pajama bottoms, and an orange nightcap with his name on it, and Cinndon is wearing a cinnamon bun t-shirt with Coca-Cola pajama bottoms. The four guys sit on the floor around the empty bottle Snowanna set there.

"Okay, so should we start the game, or should we wait for the girls?" Gloyd asks as he pops a mellowcreme pumpkin into his mouth.

"I think we should wait, Gloyd. Wouldn't feel right to start the game without the girls, now would it?" Swizzle says, sticking a swirl pop into his mouth and smirking. "You know that I know you and Taffyta are dating, officially."

"What in the Magic Shell are you talking about, Swizz? We haven't even dated a month, and already you think that me and Taffyta are an item, which we're not." Gloyd says, looking at the swirl pop racer.

"I just know you two have been together since Cinndon and Sticky started dating, which was less than a month ago." Swizzle states, sucking on the swirl pop while smirking even more. "You two are so an item now."

"So what are you saying, Swizz?" Gloyd asks Swizzle.

"I'm saying that you and Taffyta have gone steady." Swizzle says, smiling. Gloyd blushes and looks away slightly, his pumpkin hat over his face now.

Gloyd stays like that, the other three guys looking at him like he's crazy.

* * *

30 minutes later, the girls return, wearing their pajamas, and they join the guys.

"What's with Gloyd?" Vanellope asks Rancis.

"Oh, Swizz embarrassed him about going steady with Taffyta." Rancis says as he sits next to Vanellope.

"Come on, Gloyd, uncover your face…" Jubileena tells Gloyd. Gloyd sighs and takes his pumpkin hat off of his face.

"Now, it's time to start the game." Snowanna says as she starts spinning the bottle. The bottle spins rapidly, then starts slowing down, and eventually, it stops on Cinndon.

"Okay, Cinndon, truth or dare?" Snowanna asks the cinnamon-themed boy, who's holding Sticky in his arms.

"Truth." Cinndon answers confidently.

"Okay, Cinndon, when is your birthday?" Snowanna asks him.

"That's easy, Snowanna! My birthday is September 15th." Cinndon replies with a smile.

Rancis stands up and looks at Cinndon.

"My birthday is the 15th as well, Cinndon." Rancis says matter-of-factly.

"It is?" Cinndon asks him. Rancis nods as if to tell him "Well, duh!"

"Well, I'll be!" Cinndon says with a smile. "We're birthday twins!"

At that statement, Rancis snaps.

"NO, WE ARE NOT BIRTHDAY TWINS!" Rancis screams as he stands up. "September 15th is MY birthday! A DAY ABOUT ME! NOT ABOUT YOU!"

Vanellope grabs Rancis, who's glaring angrily at Cinndon.

"Flugs, maybe we could celebrate his birthday with yours this year. You know, give you two a double birthday party here at the castle." Vanellope suggests.

"NO! I'll share my chocolate, I'll share my kart tools, heck, I'll even share my peanut butter shampoo, but if it's one thing I will NOT share, it's my birthday!" Rancis says. "Why do I have to share a birthday with him?!"

"Now, Flugs, if his birthday is on the same day as yours, it won't hurt to celebrate his birthday, too. You have to learn to share your day." Vanellope explains to the Reese's boy, who looks more upset by the minute.

"I WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" Rancis says as he storms off to the room where the guys are going to be sleeping.

The game continues, Vanellope worried about Rancis.

* * *

After the game, most of the racers are sitting around the room, doing their separate sleepover things. The guys (minus Rancis) are sitting on the couch watching a movie and the girls are doing each other's hair and giving each other manicures, pedicures, and facials.

"I can't believe it, Cinndon. You and Rancis have the same birthday!" Swizzle says, looking at the cinnamon-themed racer.

"I know, but it's really no coincidence. September 15th really is my birthday, and I'm gonna be 16 this year." Cinndon says, taking a handful of caramel corn.

"Wow! Lucky you! I'm not gonna be 16 until October." Gloyd says as he eats another mellowcreme pumpkin. "Do you know if you're having a party?"

"I'm not sure, actually." Cinndon says, eating his caramel corn. "I saw I shared a birthday with one of the racers here, and I though the president's idea sounded pretty good. The sound of a double party sounds awesome!"

"It sure does!" Swizzle says. "If only you could convince Rancis of that."

"Yeah, but Rancis is a spoiled brat. He was coded with a silver foil-wrapped chocolate spoon in his mouth, and thinks EVERYTHING has to be about him, when in all honesty, it isn't." Gloyd says, sitting cross-legged on the couch.

"Wow, that's interesting to know, Gloyd." Cinndon says, taking a sip of his cream soda. "But who could convince Rancis that sharing his birthday can be a good thing?"

"His girlfriend, obviously." Swizzle says, smiling as he sees Vanellope leaving the room to check on Rancis.

* * *

"Flugs?" Vanellope says, knocking on the door of the boys' bedroom.

"Go away, Nelly." Rancis says, still upset.

"Rancis, is this about the suggestion I made about your birthday?" Vanellope asks, still standing outside the door.

Rancis opens the door, and looks at Vanellope.

"Yes, it is." Rancis says, his eyes red from crying.

"Flugs, I know you don't want to share your birthday, but you have to for the sake of a double celebration. Everyone would be celebrating you as well as Cinndon." Vanellope says, grabbing Rancis' hand and smiling reassuringly at him.

Rancis sighs, then looks at Vanellope again.

"Okay, I'll do it. For you." Rancis says. Vanellope smiles at him.

"That's what I like to hear. Would you like to come back and join the sleepover party?" Vanellope asks him.

Rancis shakes his head. "No, I'm gonna go to bed early, Nelly."

"Okay, then. I'll see you in the morning." Vanellope kisses her boyfriend's head and leaves to join the rest of the racers.

As soon as he's sure Vanellope is gone, Rancis lays on his designated bed that's in the room.

Each guy has their own bed: A Halloween-themed bed for Gloyd, a daredevil-and-swirl pop-themed bed for Swizzle, a rock music and cinnamon themed bed for Cinndon, and a fancy Reese's-themed bed for Rancis.

"I will never share my birthday…" Rancis says as he gets under the orange and gold-striped blanket on his bed and drifts off to sleep.


	2. Party Planning & Rancis Won't Lighten Up

The next morning, Rancis was up before the other three boys. He walks to the bathroom and stares into the mirror.

"Morning, Rancis." he says to his reflection as he starts washing his face. "My, you look dashing this morning..."

He had been thinking about what Vanellope said, but every time it pops up in his mind, he gets even more upset. He truly doesn't want to share his birthday, but if it's what everyone else wants him to do, he may as well go for it. I mean, after all, Vanellope did say that his birthday would be celebrated with Cinndon's. But he isn't sure if he would like it.

He then goes back into the bedroom and dresses in his normal attire, seeing the other three boys wake up.

"Well, look who's up..." Gloyd says, stretching and yawning as he sits up in his bed.

"Morning, spoiled brat." Swizzle says, walking to the bathroom after making his bed.

"Spoiled brat?" Rancis looks at the swirl pop racer, who's brushing his hair and his teeth.

"Yeah, I called you a spoiled brat, Fluggerbutter." Swizzle says, still brushing his hair. "You are so privileged. You know you're not THAT popular with the gamers. Cinndon is one of the top avatars if he's on the roster."

"Cinndon, Cinndon, Cinndon...that's all you can talk about!" Rancis says, pulling on his chocolate blazer. "I don't even want to look at him!"

"Look at who?" Cinndon says, tying his cape around his neck.

"You, you cinnamon-scented number one racer, you!" Rancis stands close to Cinndon's face, staring at him with his baby blue eyes in angry slits. "You're popular with the gamers, you're nicer than me, you're smarter than me, and you even know how to play the guitar!"

"Well, I'm a man of many talents..." Cinndon says as he ties his shoes. "You just don't wanna share a birthday with me. Admit it."

"Okay, I admit it! Before you came around, my birthday was the best day of the year for me. But, now that you're here, it has to be about you AND me!" Rancis says, struggling to hold back his anger toward Cinndon.

"Now, now, Rancis, I don't intend to steal your birthday from you. I just happen to have the same birthday as you is all." Cinndon says, standing up. "It's not about what you want at this point. It's about what's going to happen. You may as well get used to it."

"I will never get used to sharing my birthday!" Rancis says, storming off to breakfast.

* * *

Gloyd, Swizzle, and Cinndon are left shaking their heads in disbelief.

At breakfast, Vanellope had made quite a spread. The table had everyone's favorite breakfast: Lucky Charms cereal for Vanellope, strawberry pancakes for Taffyta, frozen fruit pops for Adorabeezle, mellowcreme pumpkins for Gloyd, chocolate cannoli and tiramisu for Crumbelina, candy apples & cinnamon oatmeal for Minty, rainbow sherbet cereal for Snowanna, Reese's Puffs for Rancis, cherries & cream oatmeal for Jubileena, Fruity Pebbles cereal treats for Swizzle, scrambled birthday cake & mint chocolate frosting for Candlehead, raspberry frozen yogurt for Nougetsia, marshmallow taffy for Sticky, butterscotch frosting for Torvald, blueberries & cream oatmeal for Citrusella, and cinnamon buns for Cinndon.

As the female racers eagerly dig into their breakfast, Rancis storms into the dining room and sits at his place, starting to eat his cereal in silence.

"Rancis?" Vanellope asks him. "Are you feeling okay?"

Rancis looks up from his cereal bowl and looks at Vanellope.

"I gave your idea a lot of thought, Nelly." Rancis says.

"And?" Vanellope asks him as she takes a bite of her cereal.

"Well, I might get used to sharing my birthday with Cinndon. It might be fun." Rancis replies as he eats another bite of his cereal.

"That's the spirit!" Vanellope says, smiling at Rancis.

Rancis smiles back as the other three boys join the girls for breakfast.

"So, Vanellope, did I hear him correctly?" Swizzle asks her as he takes a bite of one of his cereal treats. "Is he really willing to share?"

"He is indeed willing to share, and I'm proud of him." Vanellope says as she finishes her cereal.

Deep down, Rancis still didn't want to share his birthday, but he's never seen his girlfriend so happy. He decides to keep those feelings to himself for the time being.

"But anyway, the arcade opens in 20 minutes, and we need to get ready for the day's races, so let's finish our breakfast and head to the track!" Vanellope says, smiling.

All the racers nod, finishing their breakfast.

* * *

At the racetrack, the nine racers on today's roster get in position on the selection screen, striking their signature poses for the gamers. The ones not on the roster decided to hang out at their homes or in town, where the gamers couldn't see them.

Rancis, standing in the fifth position on the selection screen, is still thinking about how happy Vanellope was to hear that he was willing to share his birthday.

"I have to do this for Nelly." Rancis thinks to himself. "I want to see her happy."

But nothing would stop him from being jealous of Cinndon. Just then, the arcade opens and it's time to start another day of races, so Rancis just gathers his thoughts and strikes his normal pose on the selection screen.

Throughout the day, Rancis was selected a total of 12 times, mostly by gamers who wanted someone skilled on the "rough terrain" tracks. Cinndon, however, was selected 18 times today, and it showed that he was one of the more skilled racers, all while being on Taffyta's skill level.

Rancis couldn't help but wonder about Cinndon's racing skills while the day dragged on.

* * *

After the arcade closed, Rancis hops into his kart and is about to drive away, until Vanellope walks up to him.

"Nelly?" Rancis looks at her, his blue eyes lighting up a bit. "What's up?"

"Well, we decided that today, we should start planning the party for you and Cinndon. I feel we should start the party planning as soon as possible." Vanellope explains to Rancis, who nods slowly.

"Okay, Nelly. Where are we going to make the party plans at?" Rancis asks her.

"At the Chocolate Bar. Swizzle just went there for his shift. We're not having a roster race tonight or tomorrow because the arcade is closed tomorrow and Monday due to Litwak going on vacation to visit his family."

"Oh, okay. I'll see you there, Nelly." Rancis says as he starts his kart and drives off to his house as Vanellope heads to the Chocolate Bar.

* * *

At the Chocolate Bar, Swizzle is serving flavored milk to several bar patrons, mostly candy citizens who like to see him while he works and some who just come for the cold milk at the end of a long race day. At a nearby table, Cinndon, Vanellope, Sticky, Adorabeezle, Jubileena, Gloyd, Taffyta, and Snowanna were gathered around it, drinking their designated flavors of flavored milk and talking. Rancis walks into the bar and spots the group talking, so he orders himself a mug of peanut butter fudge flavored milk, then joins the group.

"Okay, now that Rancis is here, we can begin the plans for Rancis and Cinndon's birthday party." Vanellope says, taking a sip of her vanilla milk and pulling out a notebook.

"What shall we do for the party food? It has to cater to Cinndon and Rancis' tastes, and there must be stuff we like as well..." Sticky says, an arm around Cinndon.

"Well, what about marshmallow burgers, cookie dough hot dogs, chocolate pizzas, chocolate chip and peanut butter cookies, ice cream, snowcones, s'mores, cupcakes, assorted flavors of frosting, and a big birthday cake?" Vanellope suggests.

"Can some of the cookie dough hot dogs be made from snickerdoodle cookie dough?" Cinndon asks Vanellope.

"Of course!" Vanellope says, taking note of that in her notebook. "Okay, what about drinks?"

"Well, Citrusella makes some awesome brambleberry soda. Will that work?" Jubileena asks Vanellope.

"Of course! What else should we have to drink at the party?" Vanellope asks the other racers at the table.

"Well, there should be punch and other kinds of soda, too." Swizzle suggests. "Brambleberry soda is good and all, but we need to have a variety."

"Good point, Swizzle." Vanellope takes note of Swizzle's suggestion, then moves on to the next planning phase, party games and activities. "Okay, so what kind of stuff should we do at the party?"

"Well, we should dance, obviously!" Snowanna says, smiling.

"Yes, of course!" Vanellope says, writing it down in her notebook. "Okay, so what about games? Throw some suggestions out there!"

All the racers around the table suggest some games, and Vanellope writes down some of the suggestions such as Musical Chairs, Pin The Tail On The Uni-Candycorn, a relay race involving marshmallows stacked on a spoon, Spin The Bottle, Freeze Frame, and a three-legged race around the castle courtyard.

"Wow, those games do sound fun!" Sticky says, lighting up. "As long as I can be partnered with Cinndon for the three-legged race..." She strokes Cinndon's chin lightly, making the cinnamon-themed boy blush.

"S-Sure, Sticky, anything for you..." Cinndon says, still blushing like mad as he smiles at Sticky.

"Okay, so the party games are covered. What about activities besides dancing?" Vanellope asks.

"Well, there should be different types of activities, like making our own musical instruments, making our own beauty products, caricatures, pinatas, and other fun things." Taffyta says, smiling.

"These activities would make the party more fun, not to mention that two of the activities are things the birthday boys would want to do." Gloyd says as he puts an arm around Taffyta.

"Good thinking!" Vanellope says as she writes all that in her notebook. "Okay, the planning phase is still ongoing, so let's keep it up!"

Throughout the night at the bar, the racers that were there planned quite a party for Cinndon & Rancis' birthday, and were eager to prepare for this party.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Minty's house, three racers who didn't go to the bar are gathered in Minty's living room, talking about Rancis and his past birthdays.

"Rancis is so spoiled...do we really have to celebrate his birthday?" Torvald asks Minty, sipping on a butterscotch ice cream soda. "I mean, really! I don't look forward to his birthday parties because he makes sure that everyone pays attention to him!"

"Sis, I know what you mean, but you should know by now that Rancis is our friend, and he should be treated as such, no matter how spoiled or snobby he acts around us." Minty says, eating her spearmint syrup-covered candy apples.

"I think that Rancis' past birthdays were quite crazy, where everyone paid attention to him. It got repetitive after a while." Crumbelina says, sitting on the couch. "I think it's high time he learned to share with someone else."

"Agreed." Minty says with a smile. "It's sickening to watch him make his celebrations more about him and less about everyone else, as in the friends who come to help him celebrate."

"So, do you have a plan?" Crumbelina asks Minty.

Minty shakes her head. "No, I don't. All I know we can do is watch Rancis throughout the whole party planning process."

Crumbelina and Torvald nod and smile, agreeing with Minty.


End file.
